Hanna is Not a Playlist
by TurtleGirl
Summary: A series of song based Hanna drabbles with a little something for everyone. May be continued later.


_**Cowboy Casanova – Carrie Underwood**_

Wilson, Texas was a small town. There really was nothing else to do on a Friday night but come down to the same old bar with the same old people, getting drunk and maybe getting lucky. She was always on the lookout for a handsome new face, and tonight it seemed she had found him.

This one was very tall and equally thin, leaning lazily against the jukebox as if he owned the place. He definitely could have passed for a local, perfectly dressed in leather and a wide-brimmed hat, yet there was an ease about him that was somehow different from the usual cowboy swagger. Apparently he had noticed her too. Before she even realized that she had been staring, he was at her side, giving her a smile that might have been predatory if it wasn't so ungodly charming.

"Howdy," he said smoothly. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped. "You're not from around here are you?" He chuckled slightly and adjusted his hat, feigning a look of embarrassment. "Aww…is it that obvious?" She leaned back against the bar, eyeing him up and down with an approving smile on her lips. "Oh no honey, you've got the look down all right. It's just the accent that takes a little more practice." "Well then," still smiling, he reached out to gently brush a lock of blond hair out of her eyes, sending a pleasant thrill down her spine. "Maybe you'd be willing to help me work on that."

_**A**hole – Denis Leary**_

"Holy shi—!" Lamont gripped the passenger seat, holding on for dear life as the old van careened onto the interstate, cutting off no less than half a dozen cars in the process. "Dammit Worth! Where'd you learn to drive?" The good doctor just scoffed, puffing away at his cigarette and handling the wheel with an alarming lack of concern. "Aw, quit yer bitchin' Monty. I know what I'm doin'."

Lamont frowned at the speedometer. "Is there any particular reason we're doing 40 in the fast lane?" Worth grinned, his cigarette still balancing expertly between his lips. "Well, ye know. This ol' heap a mine can't go as fast as she used ta." "…You were doing 85 a minute ago."

"Well yeah!" The doc rolled his eyes, still smirking. "But the jerk off behin' me don't know that." Lamont looked in the rearview mirror to see the driver behind them gesturing wildly, passionately cursing them and everything they might hold dear. He belted out a laugh. "Man, Worth. You really are an asshole." Worth just shrugged, letting out a raspy chuckle. "An' proud of it."

_**I Feel Fine – The Beatles**_

"Wait. We're taking the subway?" Toni paused at the top of the stairs to raise an eyebrow at him. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Ah…it's nothing, really." Conrad rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I guess I'm just not a big fan of crowds. A bunch of strangers all boxed in together…" he trailed off, mentally cursing himself. It just sounded so stupid whenever he tried to rationalize one of his little quirks out loud and he braced himself for the inevitable eye rolling.

Instead, Toni merely cocked her head thoughtfully, took a step towards him and gingerly laid a hand on his arm. "It won't just be strangers," she reasoned. For once, Conrad was tongue-tied, staring first at her and then down at her hand. She was so warm. He could feel it in her touch and in the gentle smile she was giving him.

Emboldened, Toni moved her hand down a ways and cautiously twined her fingers into his, grinning more broadly when he still made no sign of pulling away. "This isn't so bad, is it?" Suddenly weak in the knees, the young vampire just shook his head, smiling stupidly back at her. As they descended into the throng of commuters, hand in hand, Conrad wondered why the subway had ever bothered him in the first place.

_**Love Me Dead - Ludo **_

"Do you love me, or not?" she demanded. Casimiro scowled. "Babe, don't pull that. You know I love you, enough to tell you that this isn't what you want." _How the hell do you know what I want?_ "Do you know where you'll be in one hundred years?" she asked him coolly. His jaw tightened. She was switching tactics now. "You'll be 125 years old and still as young and handsome as you are now." She paused. "And do you know where I will be in a hundred years?" "Adelaide…" With a sweep of her hand she gestured toward the cemetery.

Casimiro jerked away from her, his face twisting into an odd mixture of anger and pain. _Pathetic._ "Cas," she cooed, tenderly taking his face into her hands. "My point is that _you_ can keep that from happening. We could be together forever." Casimiro let out a deep sigh. He reached up, carefully removing her hands from his face and clasped them in his own. Adelaide said nothing. Was he really going to deny her? After a moment's pause, he swallowed once and stared straight into her eyes.

"You will never see the sun again." _So what?_ "Never be able to eat or drink." _Never get sick. Never get old._ "You'll have to prey on humans to survive." _What are they but parasites themselves?_ "There's no going back." _A new life. Immortality!_

Moving her arms around his neck, Adelaide slowly pulled her lover closer. She dropped her voice to a whisper, her lips mere centimeters from his. "_Turn me_. Let me bear this burden with you." She delicately traced her fingers down the length of his cheek, smiling inwardly as he closed his eyes, leaning his face in to her touch.

She had him now. _Hook, line and sinker._


End file.
